multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yr'thali
Yr'thali are a race of reptile-like creatures native to the planet Zeiklos. They control a small but growing interstellar empire largely focused on trade and research. History 500 years ago, the Yr'thali were a peaceful race of nomadic scribes with a primitive culture. When an unknown event caused the single continent of Zeiklos to break apart in a series of massive earthquakes, the surviving tribes soon became paranoid and xenophobic, hoarding what little resources they had for themselves. Small-scale tribal warfare broke out across the planet; many died, but not enough to threaten the species. That soon changed. 100 years after what came to be known as The Shatter, the golden age of gunpowder and explosives had arrived. This led to slaughter on an unimaginable scale; nearly half the Yr'thali were wiped out in what is now known as the Aeon of Blood. This lasted about 60 years. The survivors eventually ceased fighting, allowing a tenative peace to take hold about 200 years after The Shatter. This eventually blossomed into The Bright Years, an age of invention and cooperation among the tribes that has lasted until the present day. A century ago, this age reached its' climax when the first Yr'thali reached space and returned safely. Fifty years after that, the Yr'thali achieved faster-than-light travel by opening short-lived Dimensional Rifts. They have since taken control of three star systems, although they have yet to make contact with another sapient race besides the Julth. Physiology Yr'thali are a race of humanoid, reptilian bipeds. They are bluish-green in color with bright green markings, an ornate headcrest, and a single bright green eye. They also have three nostrils on either arm, and their legs are covered in, thick, chitinous armor that protects them from the razor-sharp grasses of their planet. Their hands terminate in three digits with small claws on the tips. Yr'thali are nactarivores, meaning they feed on sap and nectar from plants. Beneath their eye is long, sharp proboscus made out of bone. It is extremely durable and rarely breaks. Despite being reptilian in appearance, they give birth to live young and have a life cycle similar to that of amphibians. Yr'thali females give birth to a two-foot long eel-like creature about a month after becoming pregnant. Within three weeks, the newborn will develop four short limbs and start to crawl about. In another three weeks, it will resemble a three-foot ape; the tail will have withdrawn to a small stub, and it will resemble a humanoid with hunched posture. The headcrest will also have started to grow out. Two weeks after that, it will resemble a miniature Yr'thali. The tail will be completely gone, and the chitin on their legs will have started to grow in. Once it reaches 15 years old, the Yr'thali is considered fully grown. Society and Culture Although no longer a tribal society, little else has changed for the Yr'thali in terms of culture. They are still nomadic; most Yr'thali have an eternal wanderlust, and will wander between settlements known as Tent-towns their whole life. There are currently no Yr'thali colonies off-world, as the planets they control are still being terraformed. The Yr'thali language is like birdsong in nature. Religion Yr'thali retain their ancient religious traditions, mostly pantheistic pantheons of gods representing various aspects of life and the universe. There are no official churches on Zeiklos; instead, there are informal shrines set up in the wilderness that are tended to by small groups of priests. Most Yr'thali have a paticular god they venerate above all others, but are allowed to worship others. They are required to make a pilgrimage to their particular gods' shrine at least once in their lifetime. Technology Main article: Yr'thali Technology Their technology is fairly advanced, many years ahead of 21st century Earth's. They have developed plasma weaponry, nuclear arms, robotics, nanotechnology, and FTL travel, among other things. All descisions that affect the race are handled diplomatically; all Yr'thali have access to advanced personal computers and near instantaneous internet-like connections, allowing them to have a say in every major descision, political or otherwise. Xi It is uncommon that a Yr'thali is born with the capacity to manipulate xi. When they are, these individuals are usually most attuned to the Menta, Geoss, Pyros, or Aquos spectrums. When making spells, they prefer to use song or martial arts as their mnemonic device. There are small schools scattered around the planet where masters of the craft teach xi-sensitive individuals. Category:Zeiklos Category:Xion Category:Animals Category:Sapient Beings Category:Nectarivore